


Dance away the blues

by AdmiralKatCornwellfan



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Chakotay doesn't like talent night at all, Dancing, F/M, Performance, Talent Shows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:40:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22618030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdmiralKatCornwellfan/pseuds/AdmiralKatCornwellfan
Summary: It is the 4th Annual Talent night and Naomi's first performance.  Who will be her partner for the show? and Will the ever-elusive second in command of Voyager will perform finally for the talent night?
Relationships: Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16
Collections: Voyager Talent Night Extravaganza





	Dance away the blues

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this clip](https://youtu.be/1E763Xwwra0) of Kate dancing in Mrs. Columbo.  
> This story is set in somewhere around the sixth year of Voyager.  
> the title : "Dance Away The Blues" by Sheena Easton

Naomi was very excited for this talent night. captain Janeway has promised her that they would perform together this year.  
she had no idea what sort of a performance captain Janeway thought they should do for the talent night, but she knew it will be wonderful and amazing. 

  


she barely did her schoolwork the first day Captain Janeway informed her to meet her in holodeck 2 just after the beta shift was over. Naomi didn't eat until her Mother told her in no uncertain terms that she will tell captain not to involve her in the performance until she ate all her supper and finished her homework before heading to holodeck 2. 

  


Commander Chakotay, who was puzzled by Naomi's lack of attention during his xenoanthropology lesson, commed Sam to find out whether the little girl was alright. Sam smiled as Naomi dash out of the door, dressed in a leotard, eager to join the captain. 

  


'Nothing is wrong commander; she is excited for the joint performance with the captain for the talent night'

'oh, I See. Tell her I'm looking forward to it and for this time she is excused for her lapse of attention in the class. Chakotay out'

Chakotay smiled warmly at the memory because it was he who persuaded Kathryn to perform with Naomi. she was asking him to perform with her, so his Tactic was to bring a More alluring choice, a choice he was sure Kathryn was not going to refuse. 

'after all, she is captain's assistant'  
he weighed in, adding his dimpled smile to persuade her in. 

“Alright, Chakotay” Kathryn gave in, a small smile playing in the corner of her lips, but raised her finger to indicate she still had something to add to her sentence.

“Just for this time. Next time, you won't get to play possum like you do every time talent night comes around.”  
'aye, aye captain' Chakotay added in mock seriousness and left the ready room before Kathryn could change her mind and add him to the talent night performance list.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Naomi almost raced down to the holodeck but remembered at Last minute she had to appear More put together in Infront of the captain.  
she won't like to find her assistant looking like a mess and possibly running around the ship like this.  
she skidded to a halt, ran her hands to tame the hair that escaped the braid and fanned herself in an attempt to get rid of her sweaty appearance.  
Kathryn suppressed the grin seeing Naomi Trying to hide her excitement because she was with Chakotay on the way to the holodeck when he commed Sam, so she knew what happened.  
  
“Naomi, this is what I had in mind for our dance. Do you want to take a look?” she asked the girl who was busy looking around the holographic dance studio program Kathryn created to practice her routine a few years before, for the first talent night. It was a recreation of her ballet school when she was a little girl.  
  
Naomi nodded and smiled as Kathryn called to the computer to play a specific video file, she had found in computer’s 20th-century tv programs and movies collection.  
“computer pause video file and play music selection JNTD1” captain commanded and Naomi watched intently as she cleverly imitated the steps of the dancer in the video.  
As Kathryn finished dancing, Naomi clapped with admiration, a huge smile adorning her tiny face.  
  
Janeway smiled at her tiny dance partner. “can you follow my steps, Naomi? I’ll show you what to do”  
Naomi eagerly followed the steps her mentor showed and visibly brightened when Kathryn praised her quick learning and graceful moves.  
  
“now we are doing this together” Kathryn urged her student after some time of showing and correcting her steps.  
Captain and her little assistant began to dance in the holographic dance studio, together, in preparation for the talent night that was two weeks away.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
The night of the final performance did come quite sooner and the crew was very excited about it. There were many hushed whispers in the mess hall where people guessed what others were performing or the conversations about winning performances of past “talent night” events. Tom and Neelix boasted how amazing this year’s program would be. B’Elanna wondered aloud whether there would be huge Leola root replicas like last time did.  
  
Naomi was listening to all the interesting chatter while enjoying some chocolate ice cream when she heard Ensign Kim telling Lt. Paris that Commander Chakotay never took part and talent nights before and rumor has it, he managed to skip it this time as well.  
  
The little girl walked towards the table and politely asked to join them.  
“How is your dance going Naomi? Are you ready?” ever-curious sandy-haired pilot inquired and she replied that she was very excited to perform. Other adults smiled noticing obvious joy on the little girl’s face.  
  
“Is it true that commander Chakotay never took part in any of talent nights?”  
“Well, the first time, we had plenty of performers and we all thought he would do that the next time around”. Harry started to explain.  
“Then in the next two times, once he managed to get the beta shift and in the other, he was in the sickbay because …”  
“He crashed another one of my shuttles” B’Elanna completed the sentence.  
  
Naomi almost giggled seeing the annoyance in the chief engineer’s face and steered the conversation towards the most memorable performances over the years.  
  
“well, nothing beats captain’s dying swan ballet performance” Tom wiggled his eyebrows as B’elanna elbowed him.  
“Crewman Mitchell’s guitar performance* certainly took the crown next year,” Harry added his pick. Tom wholeheartedly agreed that the imitation of the late20th century band, “Rage against the machine” guitar performance was quite amazing.  
  
“I like the time doctor decided to sing a normal song other than his opera” Naomi smiled remembering the last year’s talent night event.  
Few of the other crew members decided to join the conversation, pitching their ideas and opinions about what was the most memorable of them all, but they all agreed they could go without another round of reciting Vulcan poetry.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
A Skeleton crew, who volunteered to stay in duty stations in the bridge took their posts as their colleagues excitedly gathered to the holodeck 2 for the night of the grand performance. The animated chatter filtered through the holodeck doors as the audience members took their seats and admired the holoprogram which resembled the La Scala theatre stage in Milan and a holographic orchestra, specially created for this year’s talent night extravaganza. Neelix mingled with the crew, inviting them to the after-party, which was a new addition this year.  
  
Backstage, Tom fixed his bright red bowtie and tuxedo before he stepped out as the event’s host and excitedly checked the old clock that hung in the wall to see how much time he had remaining. Around him, various performers moved about, fixing their costumes, some remembering their showpieces and a few, actually looking nervous.  
And in a corner, he spotted the captain and her assistant, talking excitedly while captain fixed Naomi’s costume.  
  
Smiling to himself seeing the eager smiles on their faces, Tom announced that it was time and stepped on the stage and signaled crewman Biddle to open the curtains.  
Bright lights and the palpable anticipation of the audience dazed him momentarily but adding a bright smile, he greeted the audience.  
  
“Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the 4th Annual Talent night extravaganza…”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
“And now we have our final performance tonight. Please welcome Naomi Wildman and Kathryn Janeway upon this stage.”  
  
Audience members clapped loudly as their captain and her tiny assistant appeared on stage, dressed in red and white pinstriped blazers worn over black leotards. Both had their hair tightly in buns as a flat hat with a red bow adorned their heads.  
  
With cheery smiles, they began a tap dance as the orchestra began to play a lively tune.  
  
Audience members cheered wildly as two dancers danced away and Naomi excitedly pointed her mother, who was sitting in the front row, clapping enthusiastically and waving when she spotted Naomi looking at her.  
  
Both of them immensely enjoyed the dance and so did the audience, as the excited cheers and laughter were any evidence.  
Thundering applause almost shook the holodeck as they finished the dance and bowed to the audience with faces brightened due to the excitement and exertion.

“Look, there’s Commander Chakotay!”  
  
“where?” Kathryn asked bending low to the girl’s eye level to spot her ever-elusive second in command.  
“There, in the second row” Naomi waved at him with a huge smile on her little face.  
Kathryn spotted him and winked at him as she bowed again to the audience with Naomi.

  


They left the stage, hand in hand, as Tom appeared again to announce the ending of another successful talent night and to join the afterparty at holodeck one after an hour from now.  
Kathryn Hugged Naomi and they were still talking about their dance when Sam Wildman joined them backstage, congratulating both of them for their wonderful performance and thanking captain for helping Naomi to do this event.  
  
“Anytime Samantha. It is actually Naomi who did all the work.” Kathryn smiled and bid good night to the mother-daughter duo as she returned to the dressing room. Tom had thought about everything and the design was authenticated down to slightly creaking floorboards and musty scent that she associated with the theaters.  
Since she was the last performer, she was alone in the dressing room when she heard a knock.  
  
“Come in” Kathryn called as she gathered her clothes so she could go back to her quarters and put on an appearance in the after-party and then leave for the night. The crew did not need their captain in parties basically to “cramp their style” as Tom would say.  
  
She turned to see Chakotay, holding a bouquet of roses and a dimpled smile to match, leaning against the doorframe.  
“Are those for me?” she asked coyly as he offered her the flowers. Inhaling their sweet scent, she was grateful for his thoughtfulness and sweet behavior as he held out his hand for her.  
Taking his hand, Kathryn stepped out of Holodeck with a spring in her step, looking forward to what the night would bring for she knew for certain that this year’s talent night will be definitely worth remembering.

**Author's Note:**

> * - Crewman Mitchell, who greets Janeway in Act One" Good shepherd", is played by Tom Morello, guitarist of Rage Against the Machine and Audioslave. 
> 
> [Rage against the machine microphone fiend](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aOwutDkZeUo&list=PLiN-7mukU_REkHjzju_Aels1vQ3lEFI2d)
> 
> Stay tuned for the next chapter.


End file.
